User talk:Ixbran
Past discussions archived to... *Archive 1 *Archive 2 =Mah Talk Page= Hyrule Warriors Weapon Template It's done. Just wait until the site loads the changes completely. By the way, are you busy at the moment? I need someone who can gather plenty of information on the clothes used for My Fairy in Hyrule Warriors Legends. If you have time to spare, would you consider doing it for the wiki? All we need are images of the various dress parts, their individual stats, and location if possible (though it's fine to focus on just the first two). I'll help with creating the table for them once the data is available. Humble Novice (talk) 03:48, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :That's good to hear. Let me know when you're ready to submit the data so we can set it up in the My Fairy page. Also, I definitely think we should put the fairy wear images into this category: Hyrule Warriors Wear Images. Humble Novice (talk) 04:04, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not opposed to that, though you'll have to run by that with Kyosei just to be sure. If it's not too much to ask, can your friend do renders of the NPC enemies and allies as well? We'll be happy to credit her for each one. Humble Novice (talk) 05:51, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Sounds great! Please send her my thanks. Humble Novice (talk) 06:16, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for uploading some of the fairy dress parts. I'll try to gather as much info on the remaining parts as I can in the near future. Humble Novice (talk) 03:38, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Is your friend still busy doing those Hyrule Warriors models for the wiki? Humble Novice (talk) 09:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do with rearranging the weapon template once June 30 comes. In the meantime, could you perhaps find and upload images of the DLC fairy dress parts? I'll be too busy completing another project of mine for the wiki since there's so much to cover in so little time. Humble Novice (talk) 17:39, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :I think it's too early to reconfigure it just yet considering that the game is getting another update soon. Humble Novice (talk) 14:32, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll try to do so at a later time. Right now, some things need my attention at the moment. Humble Novice (talk) 04:04, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Eiketsuden what little they have said about it at least, is a fantasy title and we're not sure if it's structured in the same way as the other games yet. Play it safe until more information is known please. Sake neko (talk) 20:06, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'm more concerned because it's not being presented in the same manner as the main games whatsoever. How do you know for certain that the screenshot doesn't relate to the free battles? Are they really affiliated with Shu or just important NPCs that you can use for free battles? We don't know yet. They haven't flashed around the usual without a doubt so-and-so affiliations yet so that's why it's wiser to wait. There's nothing wrong with where they were before because that's the truth of the matter. Sake neko (talk) 20:18, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the sincere apology. I wasn't really expecting one at all though I do appreciate it. It's a welcome change. Sake neko (talk) 00:44, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello Can I ask you for something?AlexHoskins (talk) 13:36, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Greetings When you have time, can you send an PNG photo (w:c:zelda:File:Link Artwork 1 (Twilight Princess).png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I tried to do it myself, but I couldn't because of my iPad problem. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 12:23, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't mean to sound rude, but couldn't you do that yourself using a public computer? Pestering Ixbran won't solve the problem since he's not as active here as he used to be. Humble Novice (talk) 17:37, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry, my mistake. It won't happen again.--AlexHoskins (talk) 17:39, June 26, 2016 (UTC) My Fairy Wear Images Yes, these images will do just fine. I'll try to organize the table as fast as I can, though it may take some time to keep it up to date. Humble Novice (talk) 12:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Nominated articles I don't see the point in hyping a something that was barely announced. There's not much you can say about this game. Musou Stars is already on the main page as it is anyways. Kyosei (talk) 01:57, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :I still think I'd rather use the featured articles to highlight some of Koei's more obscure properties/characters. I wouldn't really consider Joan to be in that category. Kyosei (talk) 03:37, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually nominated articles that don't cover "popular" topics get quite the boost in hits. It's more to encourage people to read about other things Koei does that they may not normally read. Something that's already popular doesn't really need it. Kyosei (talk) 12:16, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Musou Stars Stub There's no need to make a stub template for this title when it isn't even a proper series yet. Kyosei and I already agreed to keep different templates for popular IPs because it makes things easier for our editors. For instance, one of our least used stubs is found in 50 or more pages, enabling us to segment some of the work pile. That being said, you can't just create unique and underused templates for games you happen to like. There's no justification in doing so. Thus, it's fine to use the general template for Musou ☆ Stars-related articles. Humble Novice (talk) 18:36, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Ganondorf's Boss Costume No it doesn't. There's way more colors, and different shades of colors in that costume than the (bright) colors that the Cuccos have. The only Zelda character who has all the colors featured on the Ganondorf Boss recolor is HW!Gohma. First of all, Ganondorf's pants are brown. You already mentioned that Gohma is brown so you can see where I'm going with this. Second, his skin, his upper suit, and his armor are both different shades of gray, which are all colors found on Gohma's legs, on it's shield, and on it's large metal-like claws (and those claws even shine extremely brightly with the correct lighting). Third, his bottom cape: It's a somewhat brownish red with yellow-orange lines, much like the colors of Gohma's main body. Fourth, Ganondorf's head and chest jewelry's red is the eye color of Gohma when it's not vulnerable to an arrow, in addition to the blood veins in it's eye. the fact that the jewelry in the middle of them is blue is a reference to how Gohma's red iris is overtaken by the blue from inside out when it's eye turns vulnerable. The blue gems on the gauntlets on the other hand is a nod to the fact that Gohma appears to have a gem of similiar color embedded into his shield. Fifth, Ganondorf's eye color changes to a shade of blue, much like Gohma's eye color when you can hit her with an arrow. The brightness of the eyes is yet another reason as to why it's Gohma and not the Cucco being referenced because the Cuccos's eye color, while blue, is much, much darker. Sixth, the yellow outlines on the armor is a reference to how the skin around Gohma's eye is yellow, but if looked at the back, the outline becomes orange along with the armor's gray color being more visibly pronounced, which again harkens back to Gohma's body and leg colors. Lastly, the hair, the fur, and the chestplate symbol is white (or close to it), taken from Gohma's sclera of course. All of the costumes in the Boss Pack are supposed to go as a set. They all complement one another as recolors of Ganon + the four normal Giant Bosses. To say that Ganondorf is supposed to be a Cucco because that would make him go in a set with Link would be hit-and-miss, especially since that would leave Zelda all alone, resulting in an incomplete set (since the ones who got the costumes was the Triforce Trio and the Sorceress Duo, the three most important mainline Zelda characters and the two most important HW-original characters). Ganondorf's costume may look like a Cucco at first glance when you're fighting in areas with bright sunlight, but that comparison soon flies out of the window once you get to the more dimly lit stages and see colors that definitely should not be on a costume ostensibly themed after a Cucco. Also, I cannot trust you to be objective about this. You talk as if Boss recolor!Ganondorf = Cucco has been confirmed and nothing will ever challenge that claim. Folt99 (talk) 21:20, November 2, 2016 (UTC)Folt99 Ryu Hayabusa Honestly, Ryu's DOA5 render is fine since the game actually uses it during intermission scenes. The updated one is merely an action pose that doesn't show much of his overall appearance. Humble Novice (talk) 07:17, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your understanding. Come to think of it, what do you think of the wiki's current state? To me, things have been rather slow these days since Sake's departure. I was thinking of recruiting new editors to help out with adding new content. But at the same time, I fear most of them might not live up to our standards, or worse, sow unnecessary discord. Still, having reliable members around would do wonders to this site. So what do you think? Humble Novice (talk) 07:51, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of editors who can create new articles or add more info to existing ones. The wiki's layout is fine as it is which leaves us with only two concerns: content and activity. Nothing would make me happier than to see this site grow into something greater, yet time is not always on our side. There's also the issue of bolstering interest in new members, many of which have either lost interest due to the wiki's flaws or the rigidity of the rules. My current solution is to specifically recruit people who have the following traits: free time on their hands, a very good grasp on the English language, extensive knowledge on Koei titles, and an agreeable personality. Humble Novice (talk) 09:10, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :::A change in design is fine and all, but the colors we currently have are actually practical and make editing easier on the eyes. The wiki's palette choice (approximately 70% white, 20% black, and 10% red) visually represent Koei best and we already have template bars to provide individuality for each game series. I know it looks bland from your point of view, but a minimalist approach is sometimes for the best. If the site had a theme changer for viewers, then it'd be a different story entirely. On another note, some of the unused features on this site have given me a couple of ideas. I'll let you and Kyosei know once I'm done ironing out the details. Humble Novice (talk) 10:09, December 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm referring to some of the features this wiki hasn't been using like article comments, chat system, things that provide more interaction between editors. At the moment, I'm trying to decide which one would make a good fit here, though it's tough to weigh the pros against the cons in doing so. Humble Novice (talk) 18:38, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Haruka Artwork I don't understand why you replaced Hajime and Darius's clear in-game artworks with flawed scans. The previous ones show their full appearance just fine. Humble Novice (talk) 11:00, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Improving Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors Wikia Hello can you improve these wikia please Samurai Warriors Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia Dynasty Warriors Wikia | Fandom powered by Wikia Meh Hey, I'm human. I can do what I want. To be completely honest, I absolutely lost interest in Koei things because I didn't like anything that they were doing during the second half of last year. Even more Warriors games? A re-relaese to a AAA game just to increase their sales for the last quarter? A sequel to a game I thought didn't really need it? Another Taiga drama related thing to prove that they're "hip" in historical fiction? Nioh delayed yet again? More PR stunts for the GAMECITY community? So rather than spread all that negative energy around here—like I probably would have subconsciously somewhere, I focused on other things that I did like to keep me distracted. Like writing short stories and transcribing for real world problems that I do care about. I pretty much had no interest in coming back whatsoever until I saw that Darius's page was made for the glaringly obvious fact that he's in Musou Stars. It was left in a miserably empty state and, as the only one who was really writing anything Neoromance extensively to begin with, I figure I may do him justice with at least his debut game. Sake neko (talk) 02:56, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :I care about the WIki, just not these videos and your attitude about putting them on the wiki directly. The way I see it, external links are more beneficial for Koei since then they get the hits directly to their own link. :And you're still just prioritizing Musou Stars over everything else. These uploads that you've just done now is you trying to not seem like such a jerk about it. It's that favoritism that gets to me more than anything else. The fact that you aren't really admitting to that and then going around saying that I should just mind my own business about that tells me that you haven't really changed your attitude about anything non-''Warriors'' related at all. That is the real reason why I'm getting salty. Sake neko (talk) 03:48, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::I still stand by my original argument in that these videos shouldn't be on the wiki. If it were up to me, none of them would be on the wiki because they invariably drain traffic away from the original YouTube video and channel. External links accomplish that and more. Images are fine because you do need a visual aid for a character. ::It's great that you admit to wanting to know about another IP from Musou Stars. At least that game is doing its job. And it's great that you admit that you don't care about non-''Warriors'' IP finally. That does wonders for my motivation and really explains why the other characters for the guest IPs look just as shallow as Darius once did. Thanks for finally being honest with me. Sake neko (talk) 04:19, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Character List No offense, but there's no real need to format the character roster like that since we need to inform people who the characters (both IP and original) are. The listing you made looks forced and the abbreviations don't help much at all. Take a look at the Arslan, Attack on Titan, and Berserk pages for instance. The character list is long, but at least they're informative enough and easy to scroll through. Humble Novice (talk) 21:58, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :Are you seriously going to call Sake's format unprofessional now? If anything is unprofessional, it would have to be your grammatical errors. It should be "force" when describing the actions of a plural noun, not "forces". Humble Novice (talk) 22:29, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::As usual, you're so persistent in having your way with the wiki. If that's the case, do whatever you want. I've grown tired of playing edit war with someone who does it for a living. Something like that is beneath me. Just don't expect others to tolerate such behavior. Humble Novice (talk) 23:11, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Tokitsugu I had to be looking around a bit on Sake neko's talk page when I was trying to get some info about something. And I had to find someway to reply...in regards to Tokitsugu's voice...I mean.... IT'S KOU'ICHI-****ING-YAMADERA MAN SneaselSawashiro (talk) 04:49, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Small heads up The Lance, Frederick using appears to be the Awakening design for Gradivus. This would go with Frederick using Mercurius as it is related to Gradivus, while there is no relationship between Gungnir and Mercurius. Emperor Hardin (talk) 01:52, November 11, 2017 (UTC) : No problem, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Bit of trivia, Gungnir is a persaonl weapon from FE4 which is locked to members of a certain bloodline. It also shows up in FE13/Awakening as an extra for fanservice and no story importance. Also what do you think of Fire Emblem Warriors, do you want my thoughts? Emperor Hardin (talk) 05:26, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :: As someone who has played all the mainline Fire Emblem games, FEW does a very poor job representing the franchise despite being an alright warriors game(though still not up to Hyrule. Warriors) and its not surprising it has received poor reception among fans. :: Compared to Hyrule Warriors, Fire Emblem Warriors doesn't hold up overall. Besides lack of representation, Hyrule warriors without the patch to make Cia and her partner's playable, still has six whole more movesets then Fire emblem Warriors, when Koei said FEW would have more. The villains in FEW don't feel like they are part of the story unlike in HW and none are playable. For reference, there are plenty of popular villains they could've used from the game's chosen like Camus the wielder of Gradivus who appears in more Fire Emblem games then Marth himself. :: Echoes is a great game, playing it will show what a bad job Warriors did representing Fire Emblem. More then half the cast of Echoes, rides a horse and wields a Lance or Wears an incredible amount of armor and wields a Lance. Basically Koei didn't put in the integral parts of the series. This also made stuff like the weapon triangle a tedious chore. :: The other issue is Koei did false advertising. They said there'd be a balanced roster of weapons, yet only Pegasus Knight clones use Lances, when the weapon type is the second most popular after swords in Fire Emblem. They said there'd be a (Armor) Knight class character, there was not, even with DLC which is mostly characters that were going to be in the game to begin with like Niles who has supports on the disc. :: People dislike the newer games not due to casual mode which was introduced in the new well received among older fans, New Mystery but because of numerous plot errors such as: completely forgetting what the Fire Emblem does, having a background hero who did al the things Marth did, but isn't him but a poorly written nameless clone of Marth, having villains who are shallower clones of past villains that are evil for the sake of being evil, abandoned plot points and having much less world building. One example being the Ylissean sibling's [father figure, is introduced in chapter 8, then promptly secretly betrays them in the same chapter, gets killed, and is never mentioned again. There is a significant amount of sexy and sometimes uncomfortable fan service in Awakening as is spoofed here . :: It sounds like you've been talking to the wrong fans if they've been telling you stuff like that as that is a straw man argument. Its a complicated issue. As a Zelda fan, many wouldn't like a game that forgot what the Triforce did. :: Easy Fire Emblem games to play are: Sacred Stones for GBA, Path of Radiance for Gamecube(out of Japan anyhow), and New Mystery of the Emblem for DS(fan translation patch required). Of Awakening and Fates, I'd recommend Fates. Fates has undeniably better gameplay then Awakening and has a better plot in my opinion. ::Emperor Hardin (talk) 21:15, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :May I throw in my two cents here? While I'll admit I'm one of the newer Fire Emblem fans, who's first and favorite of the series is Awakening, I don't think the new Warriors is a huge miss-representation that Emperor Hardin says it is. Yes it is a major pity that the game doesn't contain any of the older characters besides Shadow Dragon, which is where I believe most Fire Emblem fans are upset about. But what the game does have I feel is pretty well represented, to the point it feels like I'm actually playing a Fire Emblem game. The characters themselves are well-represented and remain true to their original incarnations. Things like the weapons triangle and weapon effectiveness was well incorporated into the Warriors gameplay, and even the skills and supports play homage to the 3DS games they represent. I would say the biggest flaw overall of Fire Emblem Warriors would be the unfortunate lack of almost anything related to games FE4-FE10 (save Lyn for FE7). Some dataminers on the Serenes Forest forums also found there was more chapters listed in Fire Emblem Warriors than there was in actual gameplay, with some of the titles suggesting they may have intended more story for Validar, Iago, and Gharnef. Oh well, it is what it is. :My only experience with Warriors besides this game would be Hyrule Warriors, but I must say that between the two, I think Fire Emblem Warriors is the superior one. But it also seems unfair to compare two games when one has years of DLC and updates, while the other has only been out for two months... :As for Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, I say go for it! The game does have Casual Mode as well as a new feature called Mila's Turnwheel, which allows players to turn the clock back a few turns but can only be used a number of times per battle (to undo that move where you lost a unit, for example). I actually recommend Awakening over Fates, because not only is it the easier of the two, it doesn't have the split-story decision that makes Fates not-so-newcomer friendly... - Fastesthe1 (talk) 05:22, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :: There's nothing wrong with starting with Awakening and I never said there was, I said there are legitmate reasons for fans not to be crazy over Awakening. :: Shadow Dragon is barely represented, but the over representation of Fates is not why its a bad representation. Its a disappointing representation because it fails to represent the diversity of Fire Emblem. As mentioned, every Fire Emblem game has plenty of characters who fight wearing heavy armor or on horses with a Lance. FEW had none of that in favor of a dozen on foot sword users. :: Even with Fates, Azura, the secondary protagonist of the game isn't available without shelving out money for DLC. :: FEW makes a ton of character mistakes. One example is its claimed in Warriors that Validar founded the Grimleal when Awakening repeatedly states the cult is 1000 years old. :: The weapon triangle is implemented terribly as over half the roster uses swords and the only lance users are Pegasus Knights with a very odd moveset that isn't to everyone's liking. Its like a Pokemon Warriors with only one Grass type. The weapon triangle essentially mainly gets in the player's way. :: Hyrule Warriors has six more movesets without ANY dlc including the free Cia Patch as said before.. :: Fire Emblem warriors left out the basic classes of the series in favor of a very unbalanced cast. Koei said they'd have an Armored Knight who uses a lance, yet they didn't even with the DLC. Thats a false promise. Emperor Hardin (talk) 05:34, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :::I think the biggest issue regarding move sets is the fact that some characters move sets had to be changed. Origonally rowan was supposed to wield an Axe, and Lianna was supposed to have a spear, and Darios was likely going to be playable with the sword and shield move set. However people over at Intelligent Systems told them to change their weapons since that'd make them too similar to the OC's in the cell phone game. the three of them who were meant to represent the three parts of the weapon triangle suddenly are forced to wield the same move set. as for the over abundance of Fate characters, im sure that was IS's doing as well. KT said in an interview in famitsu that they originally hadnt intended to include Lucina, however they were forced to include her due to being a fan favorite. So Owain was included as well to include another character from Lucina's timeline. Going back to the fates characters, apparently an official poster given with the limited eddition shows that the character selection for Fates are considered from the two seperate versions of the game. The Hoshido characters representing Birthright, and the Nohr characters representing Conquest. According to IS its 4 characters from each of the two games, Corrin being the character who bridges them. Chances are the original cast might not have had as many hoshido and norh characters, maybe one or two each, but IS forced them to include the others to have the full set of siblings. As of now we will never know. maybe they had indeed intended on a lance wielding heavy armored knight, but IS's insistance on certian characters having to be included probably hampered their development. We also have to take into account that KT had full choice over who got into HW with Aonuma simply supervising, I dont know what the development process was for FEW but theres a chance IS was more involved than KT would have wanted. Ixbran (talk) 15:26, November 12, 2017 (UTC)